


Took your job...

by Mika765



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Dick Grayson, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Jason Todd, bad characterisation, safe sex, unwritten aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: In a normal scene, Jason leaves to go take care of business, without telling Dick, and has to reward him when he get's home





	Took your job...

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read any comics, all my knowledge came from brief google searches and other fanfiction.  
> Jason is a little shit, but can I write that? No.  
> Also, who is dead? who was dead? who faked dead? doesn't matter here!
> 
> I keep wanting to type Dirk instead of Dick….
> 
> Also like, don’t drink other people’s blood. Even in small amounts. Be safe.  
> I am Canadian. No shoes in the house. Keep your floors clean.
> 
> These boys get tortured regularly, they know how aftercare works. I just didn't write it because I am a lazy shit.

Dick’s thighs shook. It had been at least an hour since Jason left him here, probably closer to two, he couldn’t tell because there wasn’t anything in this room but him. That wouldn’t have usually been a problem since he was in pretty good shape from all his training but his hands were bound and lifted above his head, pulling him slightly forward so he was off balance. Ironic for the acrobat to be off balance, but he suspected that the spreader bar holding his feet just slightly too far apart played a large role in it. He trusted Jason not to push him past his limit, but he also knew that if he wasn’t cleave gagged, he would be complaining about his burning inner thighs to someone other than himself.

He couldn’t even glare at Jay, the camera in this room was behind him, more to capture his physique than his facial expressions. At least he kept the room warm for him, as Dick was stripped down to just his briefs and the handcuffs. 

If anything, he was kind of bored. It was more of a workout than anything at this point. There wasn’t anything in this room but him and a basket with their usual supplies. They couldn’t do this very often because something was always happening in either Blüdhaven or Gotham, but when they did, Dick would usually be stuck with a vibrator or something. But for now, the anticipatory heat in his stomach had started to wear off. Something must have come up. Jay liked teasing him, but this was past the point of that. His belief was confirmed when he heard the telltale thud of someone entering his safe house through the window and he swore under his breath - or the best he could with his mouth held open. 

Dick held his breath as he heard heavy boots being kicked off and footsteps heading towards the room. He would rather die than have Tim catch him like this, and he knew that Jason would probably actually be killed. He settled on keeping his head down for plausible deniability. “Hey Wonder Boy.” Dick immediately relaxed at the sound of Jason’s voice, and he looked up. Jason was in his Red Hood costume, helmet nowhere in sight. “Tim called.” Jason said very nonchalantly. “Said Bat needed your help, so I told him that you were tied up at the moment, and I went instead… He obviously wasn’t happy. But it’s fine. All finished up.” He shrugged and leaned against the doorframe.

Dick dropped his head again. He would have to clear that up and apologise to Bruce once he was out of here. Bruce knew about their relationship, but he didn’t support it, especially when it got in the way of Nightwing’s work. He grumbled angrily at Jay, glad he couldn’t understand his very choice words.

He listened as Jason walked over and slid a gloved hand under his chin to lift his face up. Dick glared daggers up at him as Jason undid the gag. Once off, he dropped both hands so that Dick could open and close his mouth, stretching out his jaw. “You could have just let me go, you know. I would have been back fast so we could finish.”

Jason laughed. “Yeah, but miss the Bat struggle to work with me alone and be polite? Yeah right.” He paused and reached inside his jacket.

“Besides, I found an old friend of mine when I stopped by the cave and I thought maybe, you would like to meet him.” Jason said, smirking pointedly at Dick. He withdrew his hand to reveal his knife. It was the one he had made out of half a batarang that Jay had managed to swipe from the batcave. It got found as evidence one night, and Bruce made sure to take it with him, as it was strong enough to cut some of his lines. It was still as sharp as Jason used to keep it, proving that no one had touched it since.

Jason spun it between his fingers and tossed it up just slightly so he could grab the hilt, and he thrust it under Dick’s chin. The point pressed into his skin and adrenaline rushed through Dick. Jason leaned forward, pressing his lips right by Dick’s ear. “You trust me right?”

Dick thought for a short moment and nodded. “Yeah, Little Wing, I do.”

With that consent, Jason moved back and dropped his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. Holding the blade carefully between his teeth, he undid his utility belt tossing it with his jacket. Seeing his boyfriend strip, even if not fully, never didn’t do it for Dick, especially with how long it had been and how long Jay made him wait.

Jason grabbed the knife from his mouth and dropped to his knees in front of Dick. He leaned forward, licking at the bulge of Dick’s cock through his briefs. Dick whimpered, the strain in his legs making it hard to stay balanced. Jason licked and sucked, his spit and Dick’s precum spread a wet spot over the front of his underwear. “Fuck.. Jay…” Dick had to fight not to buck into Jason’s face, as he didn’t want to fall. 

Jason moved up, sucking and biting marks into Dick’s hips, bruises blossoming to the surface. “Fuck, Jay, come on…” Jason smirked and bit Dick’s hip bone, Dick’s cock twitching in his underwear. 

Jason moved back to sit on his heels, raising himself up, and looked up at Dick. Soon, Dick felt the cold prick of Jason’s knife being dragged up his calf. He gasped at the slight pain, despite to blood being drawn. He closed his eyes as he felt Jason move the blade higher and higher until it bit into his inner thigh. His eyes sprung open and the air punched out of his lungs as pleasure shot through him. “Shit… Oh my God.” Dick panted hard.  
When Jason pulled the blade off, Dick felt the cool trickle of blood down his leg followed by Jason’s warm tongue. Dick couldn’t help the spurt of precum that further soaked his underwear. 

Dick felt Jason’s tongue pull away and the blade was pressed into his underwear, tearing through as it moved up. Once the band was cut,the underwear slid down as far as it could on Dick’s spread legs and his cock sprung forward, jutting out proudly, curving up towards his stomach and leaking a continuous stream of precum. “Please Jay… It’s been so long…” Dick whined. He couldn’t move and he really wanted to come. 

Jason ran the sharp blade lightley up the center of Dick’s stomach, Dick shaking to be still. “Shhhhh Dickie-Bird, I’ve got you, I’ll let you come, but we aren’t done yet.” When they made eye contact, the glint in Jay’s eyes made a shiver run all the way through Dick, his thighs tightening and making the shallow cut sting a little. Jason ran the knife down, pressing a little harder, but not quite breaking the skin. Dick whimpered, his cock jumping against his stomach. He was so close from just a little teasing and pain that it was embarrassing, but he couldn’t be embarrassed with how hard he was.

All it took was Jason digging the knife down into the v of his hips, pressing on the forming bruises to push Dick over the edge. His vision went white and the next thing he knew he was being held up by his wrists, his knees having gone slack, with his cum painting his chest. He looked over at Jason who was sitting and watching him, while cleaning off his knife. Seeing Jay’s straining erection through his pants, made Dick’s cock try to get hard again but he as still spent, despite his usually short recovery time. 

“Jay…” Dick whined. “Are you going to fuck me?” He pouted. He had just cum but he still wanted, no needed, Jason to fuckhim. “You owe me.”

Jason scoffed but stood and crossed over to Dick anyways. He stood behind him and ran his gloved hands up and down Dick’s back. “No… If anything, you owe me.” Dick could hear the smile in his voice. “I dealt with the Bat for you. But it a good thing that I love your ass so much.”  
He smacked Dick’s ass, forcing a sharp yelp out of Dick. Jason rubbed at the red mark and then grabbed to globes of Dick’s ass. He squoze them a but but mostly used his hands to spread Dick’s ass cheeks as far as possible, Dick’s clean hole winking up at him, clenching around nothing. 

Jason’s stomach clenched in arousal watching Dick and he hurried over to the basket and grabbed lube and a condom. Standing back behind Dick, Jason placed the condom on Dick’s ass, the angle making his ass a great shelf. Jason popped open the lube and coated the 3 fingers on his right hand using his left to warm the lube. 

Jason wiped off his left hand on his pants and pulled Dick’s left ass cheek to the side, stretching his hole. Jason took his pointer finger and slowly inserted the tip, Dick’s ass immediately trying to swallow it down. “Fuck, Jay, come on.” 

Jason smirked and shoved the full finger in at once, Dick adjusted easily but he still fell forward with the motion. Jason thrust the single finger in slowly, curling as he drew it back. Dick knew better than to beg at this point, Jason would just drag it out and his cock was not able to handle that right now. Once Jason felt that he was ready, He slid the other two fingers in alongside the first one. It burned a little bit, but Dick’s cock squirted out precum in pleasure. Jason scissored the fingers apart, occasionally brushing Dick’s prostate. “Hurry up Jason, please.” Dick whimpered.

A more steady stream of precum dripped from his cock now that it was fully hard again. The strain in his arms and legs was starting to get to him. 

Jason knew that Dick was at his limit. He sounded smaller and his legs were shaking, so he wasted no time in opening his pants, pulling out his dick, tearing the condom open, and unrolling it from the tip. Jason lined himself up and slowly sunk into Dick. Jason moaned at how tight Dick was even with the stretching, and it didn’t help that dick’s insides were pulsing around him, trying to pull him in. 

Once he bottomed out, he gave Dick a chance to adjust. He started to thrust when Dick started to grind back on him. He grabbed the rope holding Dick’s wrists up and used it as his leverage point as he thrust hard into Dick. He did short thrusts, not having a huge range of motion but neither of them cared. After only a minute of two, Dick came, still over sensitive from his first orgasm, cum arching up and landing on the floor this time. As he came, Dick clenched down tight around Jason, forcing an orgasm out of him as well.

Jason pulled out carefully, Dick groaning a bit at the feeling of the condom dragging out.  
He pulled it off and tied the end up, before lightly tossing it towards the door. Tucking himself back into his pants, Jason walked to the controls over on the wall and relaxed the tension on Dick’s arms. 

Dick unhooked the rope around his wrists, just by lifting them up a little bit, and then slowly worked his arms down, grimacing at the tension in his shoulders. Now that was wasn’t being held up, he was wobbly in the spreader bar and impatiently waited for Jason to come undo it while he worked the ropes off himself. 

Once he was completely free, he tried to move almost falling, he would have if Jason’s reflexes hadn’t had been as good as they were. “Woah there Dick, I already know you have fallen for me, don’t need to again.” Jason laughed, but still helped support Dick as they walked out of the room.


End file.
